Star Trek The Cyber War
by USS Clara Oswald
Summary: The Alpha Quadrant faces a new threat. a threat from a race of Cybernetic lifeforms calling themselves. The Cybermen. However can Captain Clara Oswald help defend the Federation from this deadly threat. Or will The Cybermen conquer the whole Alpha and Beta Quadrants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clara Oswin Oswald felt her heart racing as she looked out into the darkness. She couldn't remember how she had ended up in this place. Let alone understand where she was. The last thing she remembered getting out of the crashed escape pod that had come from the doomed _USS Alaska_. 

The ship had been on its way back to _Starbase 81_ when it had picked up a distress call from a Klingon transport ship. The ship had been hit by some kind of energy burst that had knocked out its warp and impulse engines. Captain John Hawkins a well loved commanding officer and a veteran of the Dominion War gave the order to go and help the ship. A big mistake.

Within minutes of entering the star system the _Alaska _which was only an _Ambassador-class_ starship found herself coming under attack from a small group of disc shaped ships. The enemy ships were painted gold and had little pods on the underside of the hull. They fired high powered energy weapons that quickly over powered the _Alaska_'s shields. Within minutes of the attack starting. The _Alaska_ became nothing more than a burning ship in space.

At this point Hawkins had to given the command to abandon ship. As first officer Clara had to oversee the evacuation. The voice of Captain Hawkins echoed in her head.

"_LEAVE NOW CLARA! I WILL TRY AND HOLD THEM OFF!"._

But this still didn't answer the question of how she ended up in this dark place. What happened after she escaped the pod? She tried to move her arms but felt something hard holding them in place. Panic now had set in forcing Clara to call on all her Starfleet training to keep a clear head.

"HELLO!" she shouted.

For a split second she thought she saw something moving in the darkness. Some kind object was moving towards her. Only a bit of it moved into the light. It something made out of gold metal with metal gold balls stuck onto it.

"Who? Who are you?"

"_Who are you?"_ it said in a high pitch robotic voice. As it spoke two white lights flashed in the darkness.

"I am Clara Oswald"

"_Who are you?"_ it said again.

"Commander Clara Oswald" she said her voice now shaking with fear.

From out of the darkness came a long metal pole attached to it was a long medical needle. It was moving right towards her chest.

"NO! PLEASE I AM HUMAN I AM HUMAN. I AM CLARA OSWALD OF THE FEDERATION SHIP..." she then screamed as she felt the needle push it's way through her jacket and then through her blouse. It pierced her chest and she let out a horrific scream as she felt the needle hit her ribcage. She then passed out.

When Clara came round she found herself sitting in a chair with some kind of brace fitted around. Her eyes were being held open by some kind of clamps and her head was killing her. She also was starting to feel really dark emotions. Anger and hatred was gripping ever bit of her soul. Her hatred was due to what these aliens were doing to her. But more information was coming to her. Information being fed directly into her brain by the aliens.

"I am Oswin Oswald" Clara said using the name these aliens had picked for her. Her middle name.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I am human"

"_You are Dalek_" said her own voice in her head.

"I am Oswin Oswald and I am Human. I am not A Dalek".

The anger was now following through her body. Humanity was slowly being removed and replaced with this darkness that the Daleks were feeding her.

She could now see more clearly the Daleks that were operating on her. They looked like large pepper pots with a sink plunger and a ray gun as arms. They had a long eyestalk and were painted all gold.

"I am Clara Oswald I am human" she said using her first name for the last time. She then passed out again.

Clara opened her eyes again to now find she was lying on a metal table. Her clothes had been removed and her long brown hair shaved off her head. She passed out again and when she awoke she found herself back inside the escape pod.

"What the hell?" she said sitting up.

Everything came back to her. Her name Oswin. Her job was a junior entertainment officer on the starship _Alaska_. She had crashed landed on the Dalek planet and was battling to keep them out of the pod until help arrived. Little did she know that all this was all fake memories created by the Daleks.

Help finally did come in the form of the Daleks worst nightmare. The Doctor. However any hope of being rescued was blown when she was faced with the fact that she was in fact a Dalek and everything she was seeing was fake. Using the anger the Daleks had programmed into her and the intelligence that they had left her with. She helped The Doctor and his friends escape. She then allowed the Daleks to destroy the planets she was on. Then everything went dark.

Clara opened her eyes fearful of what she was going to see. However what she saw was the ceiling of a federation sickbay.

"Commander Oswald?" the face Dr Beverly Crusher appeared over her. "How are you feeling?"

That was a good question. Her head was very foggy and her left arm was stinging. But she was alive. How could she be alive?

"How? I...?"

Crusher put her hand on Clara's bare shoulder. She smiled warmly at her patient making Clara feel slightly relaxed.

"You're safe. You're on the _Enterprise-E_. We picked up a federation distress call. You suffered pretty bad burns. But the armoured pod we found you in protected you. However we have had to use some Borg technology to treat you".

"Treat me?" asked Clara sitting up and then gasping in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Her left arm was partly covered in some kind of bio jelly. The same jelly covered both her legs and chest.

"Dalek" muttered Clara.

Crusher pushed Clara back down. She smiled again at her and pulled the covers back over her legs.

"It's ok. The Borg implants are assimilating the Dalek DNA. They are killing it off. Just lay back and let me work my magic".

"How long was I...was I a Dalek?"

"Five Days" said Crusher. "But now isn't the time to talk about it. Just rest" she said as she checked Clara's left arm.

Clara closed her eyes again. She then awoke to find herself in her apartment on earth. Sweat dripped down her body and tears ran down her cheeks. She had been dreaming it all. This hadn't been the first time she had relived the horrific nightmare of her encounter with the Daleks. In fact this was the third night in a row she had awoken to find herself terrified and bathed in sweat.

"It's ok" she told herself "Your safe".

She got up feeling her nightdress sticking to her back. She walked over to the rain covered window and looked out at the city of San Francisco. Her heartbeat slowly returned to a normal rate as she brought herself slowly back to reality.

She looked down at her arms expecting to see bits of Dalek matter stuck to them. Instead all she could see was her newly regenerated skin. She then looked back at the brightly lit city and sighed.

Two months on and she still felt terrified. Terrified the Daleks would return,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months later

_Field notes USS Archer Registry NCC 90110: Sector 19 edge of the Borderlands. Stardate: 95034.12._

_We have been charting the local star systems in sectors 14 through to 19 for the past three months. So far we have picked up twelve Class-M Worlds only six of them had life on them. We have also come across worlds that had been repeatedly strip or Attacked by the Orions. (No shock there). We are now entering are last system. _

_Star System catalogued as Telos. Two Planets documented in this system. Telos Prime is class-M and Telos Beta is Class D._

Commander Joshua Biggs saved the field notes entry into the ship's main computer then turned in his chair to face the grey haired man sitting in the command chair.

"Update complete sir. Ready to file to Starfleet" Biggs said in his usual Scottish accent.

"Very good Biggs" said Captain Robert Sinclair. "Send it now before we enter the system".

The small _Nova-class_ ship came out of warp and entered the Telos star system. A system up until now had never been explored by a Federation starship. The two large planetoids hung in space the system's sun was being blocked out by Telos Prime. The only planet in this system that had the best shot of holding any life.

"Captain" said Biggs as his first set of scan were completed. "I have the data back of our first scans of Telos Prime".

Sinclair got out of his chair and walked over to the science station. The scans did look very promising. There was signs of life on both the north and south hemispheres and even evidence of a warp capable race. Biggs also spotted and pointed out what looked like some kind of starship dry dock located on the surface.

"Any sign of life?" Sinclair asked.

Biggs ran another scan as the _Archer _got closer to the planet. The readings that came back stunned both Biggs and Sinclair.

"I am picking up over nine hundred life forms on the planet".

"That is the biggest find so far" Sinclair pointed out looking at the planet that now was a lot bigger on the viewscreen.

"It reminds me of Mars. So red" he said.

"It's the high levels of dust from the southern hemisphere Captain" said Biggs. "I bet it's a desert down there that is blowing up all that dust".

That was it. Sinclair had to know more. This was the best find that had come across in three months. He walked back over to his chair and sat back down in it.

"Ensign Gilmore put us in a standard orbit".

The young female ensign nodded and moved the ship in. She had just got the _Archer _perfectly lined up for a standard orbital approach when the helm console bleeped loudly and angrily at her.

"Captain I have two starships moving in. One has come from Telos Prime. The other from behind Telos Beta" she said flinging her long ginger hair out of her face as she turned to face the Captain.

Sinclair sat forward "are they charging weapons?" he asked preparing himself for an attack from the two ships.

"They are scanning us at the moment sir" reported Biggs "They are...They have charged weapons"

"Return the favour" snapped Sinclair looking over at his Andorian tactical officer. "Arm Phaser and load torpedo bays also go to Red Alert"

"Captain I have a visual on the forward ship" said Ensign Gilmore over the sound of the klaxon. "Putting it up now".

The viewscreen's image shifted to display a small cylinder shaped ship coming up fast from the surface. It had no sign of any warp nacelles or any form of engine. It moved towards the _Archer_ with speed. Its weapons charged.

"Captain I am unable to identify that craft" said the Andorian. "However the vessel coming up from behind us is an Orion Interceptor"

Sinclair looked at Gilmore once more "Ensign gets us out of orbit".

Just he said that the _Archer_ shook. They had been fired apron.

"PHASER!" cried Sinclair "Target the both the Orions and the other ship. Fire at will".

The _Archer _fried her forward phasers at the cylinder ship. The phasers on the nacelle pylons fired back towards the Orion ship. Both blasts found their targets.

"Direct hit no damage to both ships" said Biggs as the ship took another hit from behind.

"Aft shields are down fifty percent" reported the Andorian.

"Torpedoes" Sinclair now ordered. "Fire".

Both the forward and aft torpedo launchers sent a spread or photon torpedoes towards their targets. The cylinder ship shook and went slightly sideways before returning to her attack course and opening fire again. This time the combined fire power of the Orions and the mystery ship took out the _Archer_'s port shields. Their next shot changed everything.

"DIRECT HIT!" cried Biggs as the tactical and engineering consoles exploded. "We have lost our port nacelle completely. Multiple hull breaches reported and main power has failed".

"All remaining power to the starboard shields" said Sinclair as he moved over to check the Andorian who lay on the deck near his station. "Gilmore bring her about. I want them off to starboard".

The dying ship made her turn so her most protected side was facing the enemy ships. This would buy the crew the few seconds they need to start an evacuation.

"Captain we are being boarded. Internal sensors show nine no ten intruder parties beaming in all over the ship"

Sinclair stood up. He knew that escape was no longer an option. He had to think of what was best for his crew. Death or life as prisoners.

"Computer this is Captain Robert Sinclair. Begin auto destructed. Time one minute. Authorization Sinclair four-nine-six-two- gamma"

"_Unable to comply. Secondary processor destroyed. Auto destructed disabled"_ reported the computer.

Sinclair froze. This was it. Every Captain's worst nightmare. He and his crew were about to be captured and with both ships still out there. There was no hope of escape.

Just then the turbolift door blew open and in came a large humanoid covered in a suit of armour. Its helmet covered the whole head and had what look like handles coming from the ears up to the above the head.

"_You will surrender"_ it said in a spine chilling electrical voice.

"_You Will Surrender to the Cybermen. You will become slaves to the Cyber Alliance." _


End file.
